A Stealthy Approach
A Stealthy Approach is a mission in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly Cooper makes his way through the Isle of Wrath to collect a treasure key and reach Raleigh's boat. Along the way, he learns about Raleigh's storm machine. Walkthrough Start off by heading through the tunnel in front of you. On the other side, Bentley will give you a briefing on the mission. There will be a boat on your left, a ladder straight ahead, and some small trees to your right. Go to the boat, and collect the two clue bottles on the path (#1, #2). Take out the mallet walrus guarding the ship, and then whack the ship's mast twice to drop two more clue bottles (#3, #4). Next, go to the ladder and collect the clue bottle right next to it (#5). Don't go up the ladder yet. Head to the small trees on your right side to collect some more clue bottles. There will be two on the trees (#6, #7), and two more up on a hill. Use the yellow rope to reach these (#8, #9). After collecting all these bottles, go back to the ladder and climb it to reach the other side of the gate. Avoid the spotlights and take out the shuriken walrus guadring the way forward. There are two bottles on top of the statues in the area (#10, #11). Further ahead, Bentley will talk to you about Raleigh's storm machine. Defeat the welding walrus up ahead and collect the two bottles on the edge of the waterfall (#12, #13). To get across the first waterfall, keep jump forward and keep jumping everytime you hit the water. The second waterfall invlolves the same strategy, but the path is littered with stones and two clue bottles. Get the bottles, making sure not to be swept away, and jump to the other side (#14, 15). Jump and hit O to grab onto the hook and get past the gate. Keep moving forward, taking out a mallet walrus and jumping across several water wheels. Eventually, you will come to an area guarded by searchlights. Dash across, take out the shuriken walrus on the other side, smash the alarm, and collect the nearby clue bottle (#16). Further ahead will be the treasure key. Near the key is a yellow rope that you can use to climb up to a tower with two clue bottles (#17, #18). Up on the tower will be another yellow rope that you can use to reach a tower on the other side of the area. The final two clue bottles will be here (#19, #20). After collecting all 20 clue bottles, go to the safe to open it, which is found where you defeated the shuriken walrus. Open the safe with code 7-9-2, and retrieve a page of the Thievius Raccoonus, along with a new move. Finally, collect the key and use it the open the gate to the next level. Trophies Category:Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus jobs